Mutos Reploid
are the therianthropic Reploids featured as bosses and sub-bosses in the Mega Man Zero series. Description While regular Reploids are built to appear human, Mutos Reploids resemble animals and mythological creatures, and are distinguished by their comparatively mechanical cosmetics, and the possession of skills and weapons not available to ordinary Reploids. These aesthetic and practical traits are generally determined by, and allude to, the tasks each Mutos Reploid was created to perform, or a particular elemental force drawn upon during battle, resulting in a potentially unlimited variety of Muto-Reploidic form. Mentally, Mutos Reploids are as humanlike as their anthropic counterparts; each Mutos Reploid has a unique personality and way of thinking, which can be affected by their personal experiences. The concept of animal-based Reploids acting as protectors of humanity was not new, since many animal-based Reploids acted as members of organizations like the Maverick Hunters and Repliforce before the Elf Wars, so it can be concluded that the Mutos Reploids were a simple evolution of this concept. Functions Minions of the Four Guardians According to the hierarchical conventions of Neo Arcadia, Mutos Reploids serve as the elite soldiers and chief lieutenants to the Four Guardians within the four armies commanded thereby. The Eight Judges At the pinnacle of Neo Arcadia's judiciary were initially placed eight Mutos Reploids known as the Eight Gentle Judges, tasked with establishing the guilt and passing sentence on Reploids accused of Maverick behavior, each dawning a human disguise whenever appearing before the public. Einherjar This group of Mutos Reploids is assembled by Dr. Weil under the command of Craft to carry out Operation Ragnarok. History ''Mega Man Zero'' Mutos Reploids were created by Neo Arcadia to serve as the protectors of the human race. However, under Copy X's leadership, they become ruthless enforcers who dispose of Reploids labeled Mavericks by Neo Arcadia, making them the primary enemies of the Resistance. Over the course of Zero's activities with the Resistance, he slays many Mutos Reploids along with the Guardian Phantom, whose Cutting Shadow Squadron is disbanded thereafter, the Mutos Reploids of the unit being reassigned to the other squadrons. With the death of Copy X Mk. II, and the assumption of the mastery of Neo Arcadia by Dr. Weil, the remaining Four Guardians are relieved of command, and the Judges, having been modified by Weil, become known as Weil's Numbers and are placed in command of Neo Arcadia's various environs. After the defeat of Weil's Numbers by Zero, Dr. Weil retakes Neo Arcadia and assembles the Einherjar for Operation Ragnarok, a plan to destroy Area Zero in order to make Neo Arcadia the only habitable place in the world. The Einherjar are vanquished by Zero, who sacrifices his own life to save Area Zero from Dr. Weil. ''Mega Man ZX'' The fate of the Mutos Reploids after the events of Mega Man Zero 4 is unknown, as their status is not accounted for in the Mega Man ZX series. However, it is possible that the ones in Neo Arcadia were obliterated by Ragnarok. Although Mutos Reploids have been replaced by Pseudoroids, certain Mutos Reploids from the Mega Man Zero series can be seen in the background: *Hyleg Ourobockle's body can be found in Area A, near the point where Giga Aspis is defeated. *Childre Inarabitta's body can be found deep in Area F. *Aztec Falcon's body appears in the amusement park of Area H as one of the horses in the carrossel. Also, four of the Eight Gentle Judges and four members of the Einherjar Eight Warriors appear as secret bosses. List of Mutos Reploids Mutos Reploids that appeared in the series. ''Mega Man Zero'' *Anubis Necromancess *Aztec Falcon *Blizzack Staggroff *Maha Ganeshariff *Hanumachine *Asura Basura *Herculious Anchus ''Mega Man Zero 2'' *Hyleg Ourobockle *Poler Kamrous *Panter Flauclaws *Phoenix Magnion *Burble Hekelot *Kuwagust Anchus ''Mega Man Zero 3'' *Blazin' Flizard *Childre Inarabitta *Devilbat Schilt *Deathtanz Mantisk *Cubit Foxtar *Glacier Le Cactank *Volteel Biblio *Tretista Kelverian ''Mega Man Zero 4'' *Fenri Lunaedge *Heat Genblem *Mino Magnus *Noble Mandrago *Pegasolta Eclair *Popla Cocapetri *Sol Titanion *Tech Kraken __FORCETOC__ Category:Mega Man Zero series Category:Technology Category:Species Category:Reploids